During orthopedic surgery, when drilling through bone, it is important that the drill tip does not break through the distal cortex wall and damage any underlying soft tissue behind the bone. Drill tip penetration past the far cortex wall is known as “plunging” and the distance that the drill tip moves past the cortex is the “plunge depth.” Traditional drilling systems commonly lead to plunging.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for drills having enhanced controls for reducing or avoiding plunging. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.